A motor vehicle control system has a number of functional components, for example, an internal combustion engine functional component, a transmission functional component, a brake functional component and a battery functional component, such that the individual functional components acting in co-ordination ensure the correct operation of the motor vehicle. A motor vehicle control system, for controlling a motor vehicle with a hybrid drive, additionally requires a hybrid functional component.
In motor vehicle control systems known from the prior art for controlling a motor vehicle with hybrid drive, a recommended value for an operating status of the hybrid drive is generated with the help of so-termed automatic status-determining means. Owing to the number and variety of input parameters to be taken into account when determining a recommended value for the operating status of the hybrid drive, there are complex status-determining means which, on the one hand, can only be realized with much effort and expense and, on the other hand, can only be adapted or changed, again, with considerable effort and expense. Furthermore, the definition of suitable recommended values for the operating status of the hybrid drive presents difficulties.